fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series. You can choose either Mitch or Maggie as your character and make tacos for the people of Tacodale. Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and hosts the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomach-ache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he starts sweating and surrenders. This means that Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and a trophy and are unexpectingly also given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game the player makes tacos. You can unlock all the ingredients and upgrade your shop to increase style and speed. The player must be quick on serving those new, picky Closers (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra and Jojo) and show them your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, as well as many, many more. List of Customers Closers are written in italics Note: Time customers are customers that are unlocked when you don't manage to go up a rank in a day (after Rank 2) #Taylor (random day customer) #Tohru (in tutorial) #Wally (random day customer) #Rita (random day customer #Franco (after tutorial) #Sue (random day customer) #Vicky (time customer) #Greg (time customer) #Bruna Romano (time customer) #Timm (time customer) #Lisa (time customer) #Zoe (Day 2) #Big Pauly (Unlocked at Rank 2) #Peggy (Unlocked at Rank 4) #Nick (Unlocked at Rank 8) #Kingsley (Unlocked at Rank 10) #Georgito (Unlocked at Rank 12) #Cletus (Unlocked at Rank 15) #Mindy (Unlocked at Rank 16) #Sarge Fan (Unlocked at Rank 17) #Olga (Unlocked at Rank 18) #Hugo (Unlocked at Rank 19) #Edna (Unlocked at Rank 20) #Matt (Unlocked at Rank 21) #Cecilia (Unlocked at Rank 22) #Edoardo Romano (Unlocked at Rank 23) #Mary (Unlocked at Rank 24) #Gino Romano (Unlocked at Rank 25) #Kayla (Unlocked at Rank 26) #Maggie/Mitch (Unlocked at Rank 27) #Carlo Romano (Unlocked at Rank 28) #Penny (Unlocked at Rank 29) #Chuck (Unlocked at Rank 30) #Sasha (Unlocked at Rank 31) #Roy (Unlocked at Rank 32) #Marty (Unlocked at Rank 33) #Tony (Unlocked at Rank 34) #Doan (Unlocked at Rank 35) #Clover (Unlocked at Rank 36) #Alberto (Unlocked at Rank 37) #Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 38) #Connor (Unlocked at Rank 39) #Clair (Unlocked at Rank 40) #Cooper (Unlocked at Rank 41) #Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 42) #James (Unlocked at Rank 43) #Papa Louie (Unlocked when all customers, not including closers or food critic, have earned the gold customer award) #''Robby'' #''Akari'' #''Allan'' #''Quinn'' #''Rico'' #''Xandra'' #''Jojo'' Customer Debuts Bold customers are closers *Georgito *Nick *Zoe *'Jojo' *'Quinn' *'Rico' *'Xandra' Absent Customers This is the second game where no one is absent, the first being Papa's Pizzeria. Ingredients Meats All the Meats if the Taco Mia! debuts are unlocked. *'Beef' (start) (Big Beef) *'Chicken' (Day 2) (unlocked with Zoe) (Chicken Champ) *'Pork' (Rank 8) (unlocked with Nick) (Carnitas) *'Steak' (Rank 12) (unlocked with Georgito) (Steak House) Taco Shells *'Hard' (start) (Hard Shell Hero) *'Soft' (Rank 3) (Serve Softly) *'Pita '(Rank 7) (Pita Pro) Toppings *'Tomatoes' (start) (Tomato Time) *'Cheese' (start) (Cheese Please) *'Lettuce' (start) (Lettuce Lover) *'Pinto Beans' (start) (Pinto Prize) *'Guacamole' (start) (Guac Attack) *'Onions' (start) (Onion Fun) *'White Rice' (Rank 2 with Big Pauly) (Rice Wrangler) *'Jalapenos' (Rank 5) (Some Like It Hot) *'Peppers' (Rank 10 with Kingsley) (Fajita!) *'Black Beans' (Rank 11) (Beans, Beans) *'Brown Rice' (Rank 13) (Whole Grain) Sauces *'Mild sauce' (start) (Wild for Mild) *'Sour cream' (start) (Cool it Down) *'Hot sauce' (Rank 4 with Peggy) (Taco en Fuego) *'Nacho cheese' (Rank 6) (Cheese Whiz) *'Verde Sauce' (Rank 9) (Go Green) *'Loco Mystery Sauce' (Rank 14) (Solve the Mystery) Ranks #Newbie ($100) #Taco Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Cook ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Line Cook ($135) #Taco Apprentice ($140) #Hard Taco Pro ($145) #Soft Taco Server ($150) #Pita Pro ($155) #Taco Filler ($160) #Tomato Topper ($165) #Cheese Champ ($170) #Lettuce Lover ($175) #Pinto Pro ($180) #Onion Expert ($185) #Guacamole Pro ($190) #Rice Wrangler ($195) #Jalapeno Master ($200) #Pepper Fan ($205) #Sauce Specialist ($210) #Nacho Squeezer ($215) #Brown Rice Boiler ($220) #Black Beans Expert ($225) #Verde Veteran ($230) #Loco For Loco Sauce ($235) #Beef Broiler ($240) #Chicken Champ ($245) #Pork Puller ($250) #Steak Server ($255) 5,000 points till Rank 33. #Master of Meats ($260) #Expert Taco Builder ($265) #Stove Top Champ ($270) #Spatula Pro ($275) #Knife Expert ($280) #Grade A Griller ($285) #Top Topper ($290) #Part-Time Manager ($295) #Taco Shop Manager ($300) #Tex-Mex Legend ($305) #Taco Mia! Master ($310) #Better Than Papa ($315) New Gameria features New features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future Gamerias, are: *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside the shop will be the first customer, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. *When ordering and presenting, the background shows the outside of the shop, revealing whether it is day, dusk, or night. *In-game badges that players can earn during gameplay are introduced. *Closers and the Food Critic are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with higher badges will now order faster. *Weekly Paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accesories. Trivia *Sometimes, the car that passes the shop at the start of the day is Roy's car. *The sign on the apartment behind the shop will be an ad. For example: Cletus's Scrapyard, Romano Family Quartet, Quinn, Timm and Associates (now Just Quinn and Associates) or Jojo Blue Ribbon Dining. *This game and Papa's Burgeria are the only games that have three stations. *This game and Freezeria are the only Gamerias to have their mini-games changed three times. *This is the first Gameria where you would see a "Perfect!" word when you get 100% in all stations. *The customers in this game seems to be less patient than other games even though when your shop is more upgraded. *The poster for this restaurant appears in all future games. In Freezeria, you can buy it at the Upgrade Shop, but from Pancakeria onward, it's a prize in one of Foodini's mini-games. *This is the second game, the first being Cactus McCoy, to have the modern Flipline opening sequence and menu layout. *All of the previous workers make a cameo in the intro (look at the side of the building, and you'll see Roy, Marty, and Rita.) Minigames representing Taco Mia *Papa's Pancakeria: Spin N' Sauce *Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess Icons Taco Mia gameicon.jpg Taco Mia oldicon.jpg _thumb_100x100.jpg Taco Mia infobanner.jpg Taco Mia mini_thumb.jpg Taco1.png Screenshot177.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Gallery ImagesCA4836YI.jpg|Maggie Competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg|Mitch competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg|Mitch wins the Taco Contest trophy ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg|Choose your Character icon Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins the Taco Contest trophy Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Kingsley Sweating.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png Winner .png Papa Louie As A Customer In Papa's Taco Mia|Papa Louie as a customer Greg.JPG|Greg Th Nick.png|Nick Quinn.JPG|Quinn Scraps.jpg Promo shot.jpg|Taco Eating Contest Comingsoon.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Preview ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCA1XRFAH.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg ImagesCARXL9UF.jpg ImagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg ImagesCA68CQK3.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg Old lady.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Sue.gif 123456_(1).jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg Serving Tacos... You're doing it right.png|A perfect day in Papa's Taco Mia! Special Award.png|Get Gold On Each Customer To Unlock A Special Guest Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous chefs standing in line. New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Roy is unlocked in Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games